


Standard Deviation

by robinsnotthemother



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Eventual Relationships, Multi, Post Season 3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:23:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1413223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinsnotthemother/pseuds/robinsnotthemother
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my version of where the story line goes after the finale of season 3, based off of the scene in Derek's loft. Deaton asks Scott if he knows what Reggression to the Mean is, & explians that things always go back to the norm, but the norm doesn't stay long as we can tell by the last 2 mintues of the episode. This supernatural mess is Standard Deviation. I wish I had a better description, you guys just have to trust me. Eventual M content.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Werecats and Shewolves

Hey guys, So I am publishing this for anyone who wants to follow me through the hiatus and just explore the possibilities of what could happen. Based on Canon, but it will go wherever my little hear takes it or any of the characters. I plan on including just about al the characters, but if you want to see more of any character feel free to let me know, reviews are accepted with open arms and a bowl of icecream (just in case). Please enjoy the wild story I am developing, again, I welcom any input you could have. Happy Hiatus, Loves!  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
When Scott's phone rang he had a distinct reluctance to answer it, due to the fact that this was the first time he and Stiles had time for simple brotherly bonding without feeling the urge to revisit all the egregious loss of the past, shit let's face it, of the past year and a half. It was almost like there was a non-stop voyage on the River Styx and everyone else was just hoping they wouldn't fall in.

"Who is it, Scott?" Stiles caught his friend's expression and had to ask, because no phone call ever seemed like the kind that could be neglected.

"It's Derek."

"It's probably important."

Stiles clasped his hands touching his elbows to his knees sinking down to rest his head on his fists preparing for whatever would come from this phone call. It seems like you always have to prepare for phone calls now. Scott sighed and slid his finger across the screen to answer the incoming call, and placed the phone to his ear. "What is it Derek?"

"It's not Derek." Scott's eyebrows shot towards the center of his forehead when he heard the familiar taunting voice of a woman on the other end.

"What? No, that's not possible. This can't be you." Stiles' head popped up from its resting position, and readjusted to one that looked more like the he was about to launch out at any second.

"Why not? Say it Scott. Who am I?" Her voice was like a humming in Scott's ear.

"No, you're dead." Stiles shook his head in intense question of what was happening on the other end of the line.

"Am I? Just say it, I'm just as real whether you admit it or not. So just say it."

Scott gulped and looked at Stiles.

"Scott, Jesus who is it?" Stiles couldn't contain it anymore.

"Say it, Scott!" There was a guttural sound on the other end this time, almost like a growl.

"Kate." Scott shot his eyes up toward Stiles.

"Ah, there it is. I hear you're the Alpha now. That's kind of poetic isn't it?"

Stiles snatched the phone from Scott's hand and hit the speaker button.

"What the hell kind of joke is this? Who is this? Kate is dead, we saw her die. So who is this really?" Stiles aggression was much stronger these days. There was slight huffing sound coming through the speaker.

"Fine, you don't believe, that works out just as well for me. You tell him, Hun, I think they might believe you." The words weren't as clear over the speaker phone and that somehow made each one more threatening.

"Stiles…" That was definitely Derek's voice. Breathless and airy, but undoubtedly Derek. "Stiles… Scott. It's real. It's her. You have to-"

"I think that's enough, Handsome. You really shouldn't talk so much when you're injured you know." The cool feminine laughter dispersed from the speaker and Scott couldn't help but feel like he was about to be pushed into the line of fire again.

"Derek? Derek, are you alright? What do you want Kate? What could you possibly want this time?" Scott spoke up, Derek's moral compass may not point exactly north, but he was important to the pack. He would do the same thing.

"What do I want? How about a deal. Because you have two choices. The first and highly advised being you help me with a little problem, and I don't kill you and all of your friends, starting with Derek, and ending with that pale bag of bones sitting across from you, supernatural or not anymore. And the second one is run, hide and wait for me to kill you, because if I go down again, I'm taking as many of you as I can with me. And if you thought I was capable before" Kate let out a quick breath," You are in for a big surprise."

"Why would we help you?" Scott gritted his teeth. "You'll probably only kill us anyway."

"Well, that is a very real possibility now isn't it?" The phone was still in Stiles hand, and he was only clutching it harder and harder the more she spoke. "You see, I think you'll help me because you're a hopeful leader. Always trying to find something to believe in, that small chance of a good outcome. I might still kill you anyway, but at least you might have time to trick yourself into thinking you have a chance."

"Listen here, Bitch, you don't know anything, you can't make us do anything!" Stiles shook with anger. This couldn't be happening again!

"You know what you might be right, but you seem to know a lot. Tell me something, Stiles, how long does it take for wolfs bane to reach the heart when shot in the chest? I suggest you make your way over here, to Derek's new bachelor pad, maybe you can tell me when I see you in a few days, huh? I'll be in touch."  
******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

It took all of 15 seconds for Stiles and Scott to get from Scott's room to Stiles blue jeep and be on the road to Derek's loft. They were speeding and already halfway there when Stiles shouted for Scott to put his seatbelt on.

"Dude, Derek might be dying and you're concerned because the werewolf," He reached across his shoulder for the strap, "isn't wearing a seat belt?"

"Will you just put the damn seatbelt on, Scott?!"

"Stiles, calm down, we've done this before."

"How many times before exactly?!" Stiles snapped. "I'm sorry. Look, the last thing we need right now is for you to go flying out the window, okay? I'm already driving 25 miles over the speed limit, I have to know I'm still somehow being safe." Safe in this bat-shit crazy festival of freaks and geeks, and back from the dead aunts and uncles.

When the boys reached the loft they found Derek in a familiar state; pale and nearly unconscious and bleeding profusely. It didn't take long to find the source of the bleeding. There was a gaping wound (the usual) in his abdomen (also the usual) that was trying to heal its self but failing miserably (all of these things had to stop being normal and stop very soon at that).

"Derek, hey man, can you hear me?" Stiles lifted one side of Derek up and Scott lifted the other.

"I'm awake, get me to Deaton. Get me there now."

"Was it really her?" Scott asked and Derek lifted his head up, rolling it to face the former.

"Yes. It was here. She's back, and now she's… I don't know what she is. She's something." Derek drooped his head back down.

"What do you mean? She's something? Derek, Jesus, what does that mean?" Stiles had secured Derek's arm across his shoulder and had the bloody mess of a man in a secure position, safe for navigating their way to Stiles jeep.

"I don't know, not a werewolf. Or maybe a werewolf, I just, oh god, you have to go get me there faster."

"We can't get you there any faster than we are already going, Derek." Scott sighed opening the door, on the slow but steady path to getting Derek to Stiles car and eventually the clinic.

"Yeah, but in the meantime, what the hell do you mean?" Stiles prompted the question.

"Yeah, I mean, Derek he can't be a werewolf, she was never bitten." Scott would have remembered that much.

"There are rumored to be more ways than one to actually turn. You know that Stiles. We talked about it, at your school."

"I do know that, but we never discussed it." Stiles paused thinking over what Derek just said, "Wait are you saying that Peter viciously ripping Kate's throat out is what turned her?"

"I don't know," He grunted. "She was different, like a panther or leopard, not like me or the other wolves. Scott, she wasn't a wolf."  
*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"They called her La Loba." Derek answered, the bloody in his hand. The towel Stiles specifically started keeping in his vehicle just so that he could avoid all of the blood stains on his seats.

"Are you certain they were talking about Kate, Derek? You said she didn't even look like a wolf. Is there anybody else they could be talking about? Anyone at all?" Deaton had his arms crossed over his chest.

"No, I don't know. And Kate, she was more like a werecat, or something. I don't think they were talking about Kate. But if they aren't talking about her, and they aren't talking about Cora, I don't have any clue. There isn't anyone else."

"We have a great deal to consider, Derek. These Hunters, what happened to them? Scott and Stiles said they weren't there when they came for you."

"I don't know. I think she killed them. But they aren't gone, there's way to many of them out there still, I've met more than just the ones that showed up at my loft. She had to have planned it though, she wanted it to be a warning for them, and an ultimatum to us. She's playing us to survive. I mean it makes sense, now she's become what she's hunted. She was running from something, of course it was other hunters. That's what she wants protection from. She wants us to keep her safe from them, and she says she won't kill us."

"So what then?" Stiles finally interjected, this entire conversation up until this point had been Deaton and Derek, and maybe new perspective could shed some light. Or maybe Stiles just couldn't stand to be silent anymore. "No, really what? We play along with her game then? Make sure she gets what she wants so she can turn around and blow a hole straight through me, or any one of you for that matter. Need I remind you that we," Stiles uncrossed his arms to point between himself and Deaton, "don't heal the way you two do, and well, just look at you, Derek. We are smarter than this. And the worst part is she knows it."  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
That's it for the first chapter! let me know what you guys think, I'm about to start prepairing for finals so new chapters might take up to a week to create, but please feel free to let me know where I need improvment, Thanks Loves.


	2. Who Do You Trust?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is on duty, making sure Derek isn't ambushed again, because let's face it, there is something very different about skinny, defenseless Stiles these days. Stiles confronts Derek about Kate reappearing and an unwanted visitor stops by.

Alright So I Got this up super fast, but like I said it won't be like this very much. I plan on writing a lot, and if you want to keep up with my story please be patitnet with my exam and study schedule, but I promise I will get new chapters out at least one a week this Hiatus. Much Love, keep reading.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Stiles volunteered for Risk Management that night. The risk being Derek bleeding out and dying in the middle of the night due to some unforeseen complications.

Stiles was on the couch, the bare bones couch that didn't match any of the other furniture in the loft simply because there was no other furniture to match. Derek was busy doing Derek things, and Stiles only job was to make sure Derek survived the next couple of nights, until Kate decided she would phone again, or visit again and that was just a matter of time.

Derek walked in to the "living room" area and held a t-shirt and a blanket in his hand presumably for Stiles. "You don't have to sleep on the couch. There are extra rooms. You can take the room Cora stayed in. The bed isn't made, but you should be fine with these. But really, you don't have to stay, I can make it through the night fine by myself."

"No Derek, I told Scott and Deaton I would stay here and make sure you were okay, you know. Since good old St. Peter is AWOL again. I'm just here to make sure things go okay."

"I don't need a skinny and defenseless body guard."

"Really, Dude. I'm not even that skinny any more. I've put on a few pounds. And I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you. When Scott and I first met you, you were scary, mostly because we thought you had murdered your sister and cut her in half. But after all of this time, I've seen you get your ass kicked way more than you've been able to hold your own. Let's face it Derek, you haven't won a fight since you were a sperm." Stiles crossed his arms over his chest, he wasn't much shorter than Derek and he wasn't falling for these blatant attempts to push Stiles buttons and force him out of the pack.

"You really don't want to talk to me like that." Derek

"You can't bully me anymore. I'm past that, I'm here to help. Whether you want it or not, because I'm not doing it for you or for me. I'm here, I'm helping because you and I both know that when you have blood on your hands nothing is going to get them clean. But we sit there. Scrubbing away. Scrubbing our hands clean until what? Until they're raw, until they bleed too?"

"You don't know what you're talking about, Stiles." Derek shoved the t-shirt and blanket into Stiles crossed arms, and Stiles instinctively grasped the items. Derek shoulder checked Stiles and left the teenager to find the room in which he would spent the night. The mythical second bedroom in the unfurnished loft.  
****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Stiles hadn't slept much through the night. He had a lot to think about. He had been thinking about the story Derek shared at the clinic with Deaton and Scott. Stiles had questions about this dream, after all he has some experience with these things.

Stiles waited until 9 am to leave the room, he took the time to fold the blankets and the shirt, apparently there was a bathroom along with the bedroom and Stiles also showered before he decided to reappear to the scruffy looking werewolf he had angered the night before.

Derek was sitting at his desk, no food in sight, just like Stiles thought it would be. He could swear that Derek just doesn't eat, ever. It was okay that's why Stiles also brought Frosted Mini Wheat's with him.

"So… how um… how are you feeling?" Stiles asked through a mouthful of Mini Wheat's.

Derek lifted his head, wearing the usual "sick of your shit" face. The one where his eyebrows push together so hard and so high it looks like they are trying to launch straight off of his face.

"Like I haven't one a fight since I was a sperm."

"Oh, right. That." Stiles coughed. "I didn't mean that. I was just. You called me skinny, man."

"It doesn't matter Stiles. You can go, do whatever you have to do. You don't have to be here. I told you that last night." Derek looked back down at his desk. Stiles hadn't realized that it was Talia's claws Derek had been rolling around in his hand.

"Yeah well. I don't have anything. I was gonna stay regardless. But."

"But what, Stiles?" Derek rolled his eyes again to look at the boy.

"I just have a few questions." Stiles rushed a few steps forward forcing the conversation to take place.

"About what?" Derek knew what.

"You told us that when you saw Kate and the other Hunters, you couldn't tell if it was a dream or not."

"It wasn't, I figured that the dream was me talking to- to someone. I was describing the reality as the dream."

"How did you know which was which?"

"The other person, they told me in dreams you have extra fingers. They seemed like a pretty reliable source." Derek shifted back into his token guarded position with his hands crossed tightly around his chest, so that it caused a visible strain on the muscle.

"Wait, you were talking to them. Like you were trusting them? How could you do that? I mean I've had my fair share of confusing reality for dream, and when that happened I couldn't trust anything. I mean, I couldn't even trust myself. And there were no signs in my dreams."

"That's because they weren't dreams. It was a dream like state for you but you were conscious. What you were experiencing was consciousness fighting consciousness. That's different from distinguishing between dream and reality, because in a way they are both somewhere in between."

"You're avoiding the topic Derek. You don't trust anyone. You don't trust anyone at all. Who could you possibly trust to guide you from dream to reality?"

"I don't remember." Derek grunted and tightened his arms even further.

"That is a damn lie, Derek. Like I said, like you've said." Stiles slammed his hand on the desk rattling the claws of Talia Hale. How could Derek know anyone that he could trust like that? Who can you trust that way, and why couldn't Stiles feel that when he was trapped in his own head. "Who was it, Derek? Just tell me who it was and how you knew you could trust them? I couldn't even trust myself in my own head? Do you understand that?" Stiles never used to be this aggressive.

"Let it go, Stiles. It isn't important."

"Yes, it is! Why do you get to trust someone? Why do you get to know who you can believe when I was lost for weeks inside my own head, playing a fucking board game against a goddamn demon fox?!"

"It was you, Stiles! It was you! Okay?" Stiles stepped back quickly at the outburst. "I was telling you what I was seeing, what was actually happening in real life. I told you I didn't remember waking up. You asked me if I knew which was real and which was dream. When I asked how you know the difference you told me about the extra fingers in dreams, so when I looked at your hands they weren't normal and I woke up.

"I don't know why it was you. I don't know why I trusted you, and I don't know how I knew that I could trust you, I just did, okay. Don't make this a bigger deal than it needs to be."

Stiles furrowed his brow but was cut off before he could muster up a reply.

"Well isn't this just darling? I'm so glad I caught you both at the same time. It makes things so much easier on me." Kate stepped into the light and across the threshold.

"Derek," Stiles looked at the wolf. "You really should get a better alarm system."  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

So, we have more Kate. I'm excited to write her into this, I will be bringing Lydia and Danny in soon along with all of our lovely Pappa's and the Beautiful Mamma McCall. Feel free to share, I accept all forms of criticism. Happy Hiatus, Loves.


End file.
